


+Collection+

by Ded



Category: Valentyne Stories Necromancy (VSN)
Genre: "give me one good reason to wear a dress" the prompt said, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Is the first text really shippy i don't know, It's pre-relationship fluff, Light Angst, M/M, no beta we die like Ilyes, soulmates as in "they share their wounds soulmates"
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ded/pseuds/Ded
Summary: Collection d'écrits autour de VSN, chacun orphelins les uns des autres1 - Rave/Ilyes - Robe d'halloween2 - Rave/Hyde - Ces marques qui nous lient
Relationships: Rave Rabier (MC)/Hyde Fisher, Rave Rabier (MC)/Ilyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Rave/Ilyes - Robe d'Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho matelot ! Normalement je dessine donc calmez vos ardeurs; les probabilités de suites sont à -12% très précisément. J'espère tout de même que ces courts écrits vous feront plaisir, et au pire il se peut qu'un soir de pleine lune au milieu d'un culte païen vénérant une épée avec des jolis motifs floraux l'idée saugrenue d'ajouter ici un nouveau texte me traverse. On verra ! En attendant bonne lecture :eye: :eye:

Ilyes en robe.  
 _Ilyes en robe._  
Si Rave devait lister ce qu’il s’attendait à voir au jour de halloween, Ilyes en robe serait tout en bas, entre parenthèses, rajouté par quelqu’un d’autre puis biffé par le pauvre propriétaire de la liste qui aurait pris la proposition pour une blague. Pourtant il avait beau cligner des yeux les vêtements du chef de garde ne changeaient pas. Rave considéra l’option de retourner se coucher ; il manquait manifestement de sommeil.

  
« Bonjour monsieur Rabier. »

Le concerné sursauta ostensiblement. Repéré, il s’éloigna du mur et franchit le virage du couloir en face d’Ilyes qu’il n’osait passer de peur de rêver éveillé. Ilyes semblait aussi sérieux que d’habitude bien que Rave cru déceler une lueur de consternation dans son regard. Il sourit. Le chef de garde soupira en retour.

« -Non, je n’ai pas échangé de tenue avec mon hypothétique conjointe d’une nuit si c’est bien cette question qui vous traverse l’esprit.  
-Ha ! C’est plutôt votre air qui me fait rire ; désolé si ça vous a gêné. On dirait que vous êtes au bout de votre vie par contre, vous voulez pas changer de costume ? »

L’expression d’Ilyes se détendit légèrement. Rave, pour sa part, prit enfin le temps de détailler son interlocuteur du regard. C’était une belle robe. Elle contrastait énormément avec le corps bien bâti de celui qui la revêtait. Si Rave avait été plus observateur il aurait pu déceler les quelques écarts de mesures caractéristiques d’un vêtement taillé pour quelqu’un d’autre.

« -Ce que je veux… Ne m’est pas accessible dans ce cas précis.  
-C’est-à-dire ?  
-…  
-Attendez me dites pas que quelqu’un vous a ordonné de mettre ça ?!  
-…  
-Oh le c-  
-Je ferai comme si je n’avais rien entendu.  
-… ! Merci Ilyes ! »

Un faible sourire éclaira son visage. Rave grava cette image dans sa mémoire.

« -Je peux vous ordonner de remettre vos vêtements normaux s’ils vous plaisent plus ?  
-Hélas la hiérarchie est contre vous. Je vous remercie tout de même de votre sollicitude pour moi.  
-C’est normal ! Vous auriez fait la même chose j’en suis sûr ! »

Le gong retentit, fit vibrer les murs de l’académie et électrifia les étudiants.

« Je dois y aller, à plus tard ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cette robe vous va super bien ! »

Rave fit signe de la main au chef de garde en partant au trot. Il était sincère. Et c’est, de tout ce qu’Ilyes aurait pu entendre ce jour-là, ce qui l’enchanta et l’embarrassa le plus, plus encore que son accoutrement.


	2. Rave/Hyde - Ces marques qui nous lient

À l’âge de 8 ans, son dos s’ouvrit sans crier gare.  
Le jour de ses 12 ans, une entaille profonde lui zébra l’épaule.  
Les dernières blessures de cette liste loin d’être exhaustive se manifestèrent sur son visage et son cou. Il avait 15 ans. Un cocard accompagna plusieurs entailles plus ou moins profondes, et apparurent pendant que Rave aidait sa famille à transporter la récolte de leur labeur. Il tomba et à nouveau une frayeur parcouru ses parents – en particulier sa pauvre mère – avant que ne s’installe une sorte de frénésie teintée d’habitude qui aurait paru morbide à tout être étranger à cette affaire.  
Le fait était que partager les blessures de son âme sœur n’était pas forcément une bonne chose lorsque ladite infortunée était Ashaï sait où et souffrait sans qu’on ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit. Et les blessures étaient assez fréquentes pour conclure que l’âme-sœur de Rave vivait mal. Très mal. Horriblement mal. Et le sang de Rave tournait en vinaigre à chaque fois qu’il y songeait, à chaque fois qu’il se remémorait les plaies ensanglantées d’il n’osait imaginer quoi, à chaque fois qu’une nouvelle blessure apparaissait et qu’on prenait soin de lui, alors qu’il était loin d’être celui qui souffrait le plus.

—Rave ? Ça te fait mal ?

L’interpellé cligna plusieurs fois de son œil valide avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche, ce à quoi la main de sa mère se plaça sur son menton pour le maintenir en place. Elle posa délicatement une bandelette de tissus à l’angle de sa mâchoire, par-dessus le baume qu’elle venait d’appliquer. Rave restait par la suite sagement en place lorsqu’on s’occupa de sa paupière boursouflée. Il n’était pas fervent croyant, mais adressa tout de même une prière silencieuse en faveur à son âme-sœur. « Faites que ça s’arrange, je me contre-fous de la manière. »

* * *

Sa père, ivre comme souvent, avait décrit en long, large et travers les effets _mi-ra-culeux_ des baumes qu’il se procurait et qui aidaient à soigner Rave. Le meilleur pour sa famille clamait-il haut et fort – parfois trop fort pour les voisins – et Rave n’était pas en position pour râler. Il ne restait rien. Toutes ces blessures, qui n’étaient au final jamais vraiment les siennes, disparaissaient comme si elles n’avaient jamais existé. Seulement deux marques persistèrent après toutes ces années, et encore, elles n’étaient visibles que si Rave se mettait à faire le mariole sous la lumière, le doigt écrasé contre l’angle de sa mâchoire, un « Mais si je te jure ! Regarde ! » lancé après une bonne minute d’inspection infructueuse, pointant la différence de texture qui brillait légèrement, différenciant enfin les vestiges du reste de la carnation du jeune homme. Des marques blanches, presque invisibles. Rave ne pouvait pourtant s’empêcher de les fixer dans son reflet.

* * *

Le chef de garde, Ilyes, l’accompagna dans la dernière chambre. Rave distingua avec une certaine admiration l’ordre impeccable qui y régnait et décida d’y déposer ses affaires, espérant secrètement que son colocataire déteigne un peu sur lui.

* * *

Le jeune homme aux cicatrices similaires aux siennes se nommait Hyde.  
Rave s’était ridiculisé devant sa classe avant qu’ils ne soient lâchés par leur professeur. Ils s’étaient présentés les uns aux autres après que des cris de victoires aient retentis dans au moins la moitié de l’académie, puis s’étaient rendus tous ensemble – ce qui était inhabituel d’après Kary – déguster un souper des plus fameux.  
Hyde n’était pas très bavard comparé aux deux autres zouaves qui se prenaient actuellement le bec, mais son regard était acéré lorsque ce dernier n’était pas littéralement perdu dans le décor. Il avait surpris quelques fois Rave le dévisager, et, lorsque Rave avait enfin osé lui sourire lorsque leur regard se sont croisés, Hyde le lui avait rendu avec douceur.  
C’était mignon.  
Enfin.  
Pas _mignon_ mignon.  
Bref.

* * *

Rave vit à peine la soirée passer. Après s’être rassasiés les 4 élèves de leur petite classe s’étaient rendus dans leur chambre respectives et Hyde s’était montré d’une gentillesse fort bienvenue. Rave s’était peut-être fait enlever le plaisir de découvrir la fin de son livre mais la conversation avait été assez entraînante pour qu’il ne regrette rien. Ses sens se réveillèrent enfin le lendemain, lorsque Hyde le tira hors du lit de bonne heure pour se préparer.  
C’est aux bains qu’il crut perdre tous ses moyens.  
Ou, plus exactement, à l’instant où il aperçut de vieilles traces dans le dos de son colocataire, alors que ce dernier s’installait aux bains. Une douleur fantôme lancina chaque muscle de Rave pour s’arrêter jusqu’au bas de sa nuque, un frisson glacé le parcouru avec une vigueur qu’il n’aurait jamais soupçonné, une nausée subite le prit et il fit de son mieux pour ne pas s’effondrer sur place.  
Il sautait probablement aux conclusions. Quelles étaient les chances après tout ?  
Rave s’installa aux côtés de son camarade et agit comme si de rien n’était, ignorant comme il pouvait son cœur se serrant lorsque Hyde dérailla un (trop) court instant sur son vécu, mettant de côté les marques d’entailles à l’épaule de son interlocuteur, évitant soigneusement de croiser son propre reflet dans l’eau, qui ne manquerait pas de lui rappeler les fines taillades blanches qu’il portait peut-être vraiment en tandem avec le jeune homme à ses côtés.  
Il ravala ses doutes. _Patience Rave._ S’ils allaient passer les prochaines années ensemble il saurait bien tôt ou tard le fin mot de cette histoire.  
Ils passèrent un moment à tremper dans un silence confortable. Peut-être Hyde voyait-il Rave cogiter, dans tous les cas il ne posa aucune questions et Rave lui en fut reconnaissant.

* * *

Après s’être rhabillés et avoir regretté de demander à Hyde son avis sur sa tenue, les deux compères s’en allèrent déjeuner, puis vaquer quelque peu à leurs occupations avant de débuter les cours. Enfin Rave s’était ridiculisé une nouvelle fois devant son professeur – celui-ci était tout de même resté courtois et l’avait rassuré quant à l’utilisation de sa magie.  
Et puis M. Valence avait suggéré qu’un élève aide Rave à rattraper son retard. _Ah_.   
Bien sûr personne ne s’était proposé.

« Bien, puisque personne ne se dévoue je vous laisse choisir votre aide d’études M. Rabier. »

Il suggéra d’abord Renan et, en effet, rationnellement parlant leur professeur avait raison. Pourtant…

« Je ferais mieux de choisir mon colocataire non ? »

Rave tenta d’orienter la discussion à son avantage, sans nécessairement forcer. Déjà le néophyte faisait beaucoup plus confiance à Hyde s’il fallait ne pas se moquer de ses erreurs – ce dont il se passait bien, merci – et l’érudition du jeune homme lui avait fait une forte impression.

  
Mais plus que cela, il voulait démêler le vrai du faux, ses instincts de sa culpabilité, les coïncidences des _signes_. Et pour cela il allait probablement avoir besoin de plus de temps avec l’objet de ses soucis. L’occasion était en or et il était trop aveugle pour voir ce qu’il pourrait y perdre.  
M. Valence argumenta contre l’idée sans pour autant la réfuter.  
Rave connaissait déjà sa réponse ; ses tripes le lui hurlaient et ses oreilles bourdonnaient de certitudes qui restaient pourtant à prouver. Il passa sa main sur l’angle de sa mâchoire, l’arrêta sur sa nuque pour la presser, clarifier ses idées. Il voulait saisir cette chance, saisir son destin, et les guider.  
Il n’était sûr que de peu de choses : un poing dans la tarte règle parfois ses problèmes et les hivers rudes amoindrissent les récoltes. À cette liste disputablement longue pouvait s’ajouter cette certitude : Hyde était probablement son âme-sœur et Rave voulait le protéger pour toutes les fois où il n’avait pas pu, pour toutes les fois où ses chairs se sont déchirées sans qu’il ne puisse comprendre, pour toutes les douleurs qui les ont traversées un jour l’un l’autre, pour tout ce temps où Rave disposait d’un baume de soin alors que Hyde recevait des coups. Pour ces uniques cicatrices qui témoignent de leur lien. Pour la bienveillance de Hyde alors qu’il a dû vivre des atrocités ; Rave en est persuadé même s’il n’est pas sensé _savoir_.  
À l’âge de 18 ans, sa magie se manifesta et Rave rencontra, par effet de boule de neige, son âme sœur.


End file.
